Showers
by absolutefem
Summary: Book One in the At the Gym series. Katniss and Peeta meet at the gym for the first time.


**Showers**

**A/N this will be part of a series about the same gym there are no cross overs between characters, it just happens in the same place. ****Book One of the _At the Gym_ series. ****Katniss and Peeta have never met, however when they walk into each other at the Gym; they get along just fine. Modern Day AU. Xx**

Peeta had had enough of the bakery for the day, the stench of stale bread and flour filled his tired face. He just wanted to get away, his mother had been in a particularly bad mood that day and the anger he had witnessed was just too much for one day. Walking through the double doors felt like a blast of fresh air. Even the sweat and the cloggy, thick feeling of the draught was better than the tension of the bakery. He loved his work but alone was how he liked it and anything was frustrating.

Katniss on the other hand was in ecstasy; her day was going exactly as planned. Lunch with her mother and Prim was lovely and the café had made her favourite kind of sandwiches; tuna mayonnaise. The gym was her final stop on the way home before settling into the sofa for some much needed Netflix watching. When she too walked through the doors the familiar smell felt welcoming, however disgusting it may seem to someone less accustomed.

Both were walking towards the treadmill when their relief and relaxation was violently halted with a loud crash. Both understanding little about the circumstances that encompassed them in this scene, they picked themselves up and carried on with their pre-planned workouts.

However, that small, insignificant action sparked a thought in both Katniss and Peeta's minds. They worked and worked wandering about what may become of that small insignificant event that had befallen them.

Katniss' mind wandered onto Peeta's body, his sexy, sweet body, she was after all twenty-one and if she wanted to she could have every piece of him, only with his consent of course. But as Katniss' mind was falling into a deep slumber depicting how many ways they could possibly do it in one afternoon; Peeta was doing what Peeta does best, overthinking every small detail of how to go about asking Katniss out.

For you see Peeta was as strong as any full-grown bull, he could paint the most beautiful wildlife scenes and he could bake the best bread in Panem but, he was too gentle and nervous to know how to properly portray his skills to girls. He had never thought himself good enough and that was the biggest issue he faced in life, his confidence, or rather lack of it.

Once their workouts were over both headed for a much needed shower, Peeta to convince himself to leave Katniss alone, because there simply 'wouldn't be any point' and Katniss to get some much needed alone-time with her thoughts and fantasies. And also the heat and stuffiness of the gym hall had aroused her significantly, and a shower would, of course, be the nearest and most discreet place to 'finish herself off'.

Katniss was alone, her clothes had slowly peeled off her, she had positioned herself perfectly under the scalding water so she received its full potential. Her daydreams and fantasies had led her astray of the fabulous stranger, she'd bumped into. Her fingers began to wonder, her delicate folds almost calling her name; she was already soaking in herself but the temptation was too much, the slick wetness was easy to follow and her index finger circled intensly around her clit, pulling her further into the idea of finding Peeta in the shower. She couldn't take it for much longer, the sexual tension and pressure of the water persuaded her to leave its confines and find the mysterious man.

Peeta was gently relaxing into the warm water when he heard the changing room door open and close again. The squeaky hinge rather revealing to anyone patient enough he thought to himself. However, it was late in the evening and he hadn't expected anyone to be there, he was beginning to wonder who it might be when the shower curtain was pulled back and in her naked glory stood Katniss, horny and hungry. The look in her rainy grey eyes was of pure heat and fire, he could have freaked out and covered himself but seizing the moment to be spontaneous and confident he took a step towards her.

Crashing his lips against hers, the kiss slow and passionate; not aggressive and desperate as Katniss had imagined. The water was still beating down on them, the temperature blazing, as if it almost knew what was going on in the tiny cubicle; the steam surrounded them much like their careers and lives outside of each other in this eternal moment. Peeta broke the kiss breathless, but quickly recaptured her lips in his onslaught. He kissed softly and with a gentle care that Katniss had never felt before, her last boyfriend had just been desperate to obliterate her body and thrust his way to ecstasy. She supposed that's where she gained her confidence though. Peeta reminded her that with great care, passion can become about them both and not just the overpowering man scoring one over his girlfriend. She placed her hands lightly on Peeta's chest, capturing his skin, it felt tender and kind beneath her touch. They moved further back into the water and steam, it devoured their senses and all embarrassment quickly dissolved into the environment, they melted into one another. Katniss pressed herself into him, their delicate kisses blooming into some deeper meaning once withheld from them both. They were connected, in a way two people scarcely are and yet it couldn't come as a shock to either of them, they drifted easily into the a state of bliss; a pure feeling of pleasure and desire for only each other. Each imagining how they would detangle themselves from their position but neither stirred and soon their minds forgot the situation and softened into their own world.


End file.
